fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Start! Precure!
Game Start! Precure! is a fanseries created by Fiya. The theme of the series is MMORPGs and the respective classes. The series is currently under heavy construction. Plot *Game Start Precure Episodes Meruru is a gamer who spends most of her time studying, sleeping and gaming. Her best friend, Tsuki, is the only friend she's managed to make and keep in the real world. In the virtual world, Meruru is one of the best there is; but what happens when the line between virtual. When a fairly popular MMORPG, Aspen Storm, suddenly crashes, Meruru is initially worried for the safety of the MMORPG that she plays; however, she soon learns that the reason the game crashed wasn't because of a hacker, but rather because the mini bosses in the game suddenly escaped to the real world. What happens when that line between virtual and reality becomes blurred? Characters 'Pretty Cures' 'Meruru Aki / Cure Rune' Mixing together a potion of happiness, Cure Rune! Meruru is the main character of Precure Guild and is a girl obsessed with MMORPGs. She has few friends at school due to her lack of interest in people outside of the virtual world. She finds her duty as a precure as destiny, and also insists that she build a Precure Guild so she can gain assistance to defeat her enemies, since she can't defeat them on her own. Through this, she learns to make friends and matures. Her theme colour is pink with tinges of yellow. 'Tsuki Kimura / Cure Mage' Casting a spell to remove the darkness, Cure Mage! Tsuki is Meruru's only friend in school, being Meruru's friend since they were children. Tsuki is constantly saddened by Meruru's lack of hobbies other than gaming and tries to bring her into the real world but to no success. Upon becoming precures, Tsuki is the only one that is able to get through to Meruru when Meruru forgets that this isn't a game. Her theme colour is blue with tinges of green. 'Miya Mikami / Cure Bless' Allow me to heal your heart, Cure Bless! Miya is a shy girl who constantly tries to offer help to people but her voice is drowned out. Miya doesn't give up easily and often continues to try until she has achieved her goal. She managed to acquire class president through this although the vice president, Mai, is the one that helps her voice get heard. Miya helps keep the team safe in fights, opting for defensive and healing moves rather than offensive; however, she has no qualms with attacking if necessary. Her theme colour is yellow with tinges of white. 'Mai Uehara / Cure Rogue' You won't get a chance to find me, Cure Rogue! Mai is a reserved girl who prefers to keep to herself, only opening up to Miya who she trusts deeply. She is often referred to as a delinquent due to her offputting nature but, in actuality, Mai simply prefers to be by herself. Mai is the vice president by request of Miya and Mai is the one that makes sure Miya's voice is heard to everyone. Mai is the sneakiest of the precure preferring to use sneak attacks and keeping to the shadows. Although she's the quitest, she's the one that the group trusts the most due to her honest nature. Her theme colour is purple with tinges of black. 'Tomoko Sakuma / Cure Druid' "Bringing life to nature, Cure Druid!" Tomoko is a girl from the next town who had been working on her own with her mascot, Paladin. Tomoko is unaccepting of help, having a hard time getting along with people due to her lack of interest in many things. She loves nature, often sitting outside on her own and talking to the plants. She's the mediator of the group, being the most peaceful of them all. Her theme colour is green. 'Mascots' 'Archer / Rabbit Fairy' Archer is the main fairy of the series and is the one that tells Meruru and Tsuki of their destiny. She's a white rabbit with rainbow inner-ears and miscoloured eyes - her left eye being blue and her right being pink. Archer is a tactition and can use her right eye to lock-on to targets. In order for Meruru or Tsuki to purify the enemies, Archer needs to lock-on to the enemy. Archer is mostly calm but easily annoyed. She dislikes being wrong and changes subject when she's proven to be wrong. Archer's guilty pleasure is that of TV Dramas. 'Scout / Rabbit Fairy' Scout is Archer's brother and is the fairy that tells Miyu and Mai of their destiny. She's a black rabbit with grey inner ears and, like Archer, miscoloured eyes - her left eye being yellow and her right being purple. Scout is a clever fairy who uses her purple eye to unleash a shadow that essentially marks an enemy. Miya and Mai can only purify an enemy that has been marked by Scouts shadow. Scout is quiet and unaccepting of people generally, refusing to believe that 'these girls are precure'. However, she's warm hearted once you've earned her trust. Scouts guilty pleasure is sweets. 'Paladin / Mouse Fairy' Paladin is the fairy for Tomoko and is a white mouse with gold inner ears. 'Antagonists' 'Vilotta / Pixie Boss' Vilotta is one of the four bosses to escape from the virtual world. She is a pixie that is about as big as the girls' arms, making her difficult to hit. However, this makes her attacks fairly weak, opting for her to use minions. Her minions is nature being brought to life - such as trees, rocks or bushes. Vilotta comes of sweet and protective; however, she has a rotten attitude when she's angry. 'Agara / Valkyrie Boss' Agara is one of the four bosses to escape from the virtual world. She is a valkyrie. 'Ivy / Cat Sith' Ivy is one of the four bosses to escape from the virtual world. She is a Cat Sith. Her ability stems from the fact that she can freely transform from a cat to a human. Her minions are mutated animals. 'Azriel / Angel Boss' Azriel is one of the four bosses to escape from the virtual world. They are an angel with immense magical abilities. They are the last of the bosses and the leader of the four. He doesn't use minions unlike the other three. Azriel is calm, but has a strange form of justice. They find every action has some kind of fault unless they themselves order it. 'Side Characters' WIP Items 'Chara Creator' Transformation Device A small device shaped like a handheld gaming system. It is voice activated by the words 'Character Creator Begin'. The gaming system will respond with 'Loading' before dinging. On the dinging sound, the girl will be thrown in some kind of dimension where they will be shown an image of their precure form. The device will ask for the girl to confirm the changes and upon confirmation will once again respond with 'Loading'. The girl will then transform. The girls are allowed to create an extra 'form' with the chara creator, but only after achieving certain objectives which are completed by defeating minor enemies. Each girl can have a maximum of 3 extra forms. 'Scanner' Cure Form Ability The Scanner is an ability that is acquired when the girls enter their precure forms. It's a device that sits upon their wrist. When in use, a holographic image that gives the girl details on the target. This is used to identify enemies and also to help plan attacks and routes; however, it is hard to understand at first since the messages are all in English. The scanner is also essential for defeating the weaker enemies as it creates a lock-on effect - similar to Archers, but weaker. Forms/Power Ups Cure Rune Form Changes None Cure Mage Form Changes None Cure Bless Form Changes None Cure Rogue Form Changes None Trivia Category:User:Fiya Category:Fiya Category:Precure Guild